Love and Lie: Tsuna's Life
by NanaPiri
Summary: Tsuna was disowned by her family, Accused of a disgraceful act she didn't commit. She has to survive to solve the case even though it costs lying to the boy who saved his life -or maybe, even loved.
1. Chapter 1: Her and Her smile

**Reborn. Luce .Fon**: Hi! I'm a newbie who has an account in and Quizilla! I'm a Filipino native so I'm not that good at English! :3 Please bear with me!

I also want to say that **Great Big Blue Sky of Love** is sssoooo KAWAIII! Its so far the best fem27xall fanfic that I've ever read! Anyone who is a big fem27 fan and is searching for a good fanfic, I recommend you should read** Great Big Blue Sky of Love**! Ok! Now story start!

* * *

><p>"…<em>She's the person that I will never understand…Her smiles mask the pain and the scars…"<em>

**Chapter One: ** Her and her smile

"_...You're a disgrace to the Sawada family, Tsunayoushi…" the old lady said, having a high authority upon the brunette who knelt before her; Cuts and gashes present on her body and torso. "From now on, you are disowned by your family, now, leave"_

_The brunette looked at her grandmother "Obaa-san, am I not welcome in this household anymore, in the home where I was born and raised?"_

"_You were never welcome in this house from the very beginning. You're not even a part of the family-"_

'_**She's right…'**_

"_Even if we did raise you in this house; you dared to leave, you stole from us, And worst of all, you-You! Bah! I don't even want to say it! You're like your mother! Sweet yet cunning, Lovely but, slutty. I'm enough cleaning up from your mistakes, get out, or I will"_

_She glanced at the male spiky blonde standing far away behind her so-called step-grandmother, who looked worried and shocked instead of being disgusted and mad. She smiled. _

'_**Now, Do you think, you're the one whose only hurting Onii-chan?'**_

'_**You don't know what I feel right now'**_

* * *

><p>"…The final game is next week so be prepared" the baseball coached said –or shouted, as he roamed around the bench, where the important players that will engaged in the final game that decides whom will win the championship "I want you to rest for today; I don't want you to practice and hurt yourself in the end. I don't want to afford any one of you severe injuries that will affect your play, understand? Especially, you Takeshi"<p>

The baseball star only nodded

"Good, now, practice dismissed" the coach said. The players finally stood up –their butts aching from listening and sitting for 3 hours straight- and stretched their bones as they headed to the men's locker room.

One approached the baseball star, Takeshi Yamamoto. "Those Midori High school baseball players will finally loose this year! As long as you're on our side, we'll win!"

Takeshi laughed "Yeah" he said as he scratched the back of his head

"Well, see you tomorrow Takeshi!" his teammate said as he left, "Good luck with those girls waiting for you on the front gates"

"Yeah" Takeshi waved as his teammates, one by one, left, leaving him alone in room.

'_You could always count on me…But what about me,'_ he thought _'Can I count on you?'_

'_**It's always the same'**_

Takeshi Yamamoto sighed as he put his school uniform on and folded his jersey neatly in his personal locker _'Guess I'll have to take the alley way…Again'_

He quietly sneaked towards the track field, then, climb on the fence of the school as he made his get-away from the crazy fan girls waiting at the front gate. He didn't want to be suffocated like what happened before…

"What are you doing herbivore?" a familiar male asked, making the baseball star flinch. He spun his head around and smiled, relieved as he saw his childhood friend, Hibari Kyouya

"Oh, I'm just sneaking around…That's all…" he said, smiling nervously at the prefect, who looked at him intently. Then, he sighed

"Fine, I'm going to let you escape this time…" he said, breaking away his deadly gaze "But, you'll have to spar with me tomorrow. I want you to take me seriously, this time"

"Alright" Takeshi said, before jumping off the fence and landing on the concrete sidewalk. He waved at the prefect as he took the alley way that led directly to his house –a sushi restaurant.

'_**It's always the same…'**_

'_**Nothing changes in my daily life…'**_

'_**It's just full of painful lies and delusional illusions…'**_

'_**It makes me sick just thinking that they are my friends!'**_

'_**Hibari may be the only one I can trust from now on…He's always the one whom I can trust…'**_

'_**And nothing more…'**_

"Wah!" a brunette cried as she bumped at the absent-minded baseball player, who snapped from his thoughts.

He, out of instinct, caught the girl as they landed on the hard concrete ground. He looked at small brunette who wasn't getting up. He examined her and find out cuts all around her arms and legs. "Miss, are you alright?" he asked, shaking the girl as he sat up. The brunette groaned

"I'm fine…" she said, letting herself out of the boy's grasps "I should be looking where I was going! Sorry!" she apologized "I'm so clumsy!"

"No…It's okay…" Takeshi mumbled, "You…You seemed hurt! Don't worry, I'll-"

"…Do you have a place where I could stay?" she asked suddenly, making the baseball star stare at the brunette's big brown orbs "I'm…I'm in big trouble right now…"

His heart suddenly pounded. He didn't know what to say…

"Sure…I'll also treat your wound there! I-I have a first-aid kit at my house! You could stay there!" _'What the hell was I saying?'_

She smiled "Thank you…" It made his hear pound harder.

Then he felt a very dark aura behind her…suddenly, it went away…

* * *

><p>"So, that's what happened…" Takeshi's father, Tsuyoshi Yamamoto, sighed as he held his chin up high "Hm…I see"<p>

"…Yeah…That's what I'm trying to tell you right from the beginning!" Takeshi said as he sweat dropped. Earlier, his dad thought that he and her eloped!

"…Well, nice to meet you..uh.."

"Tsuna…Tsunatsu!" The brunette bowed "It's a pleasure to meet you Yamamoto-kun,"

"Well, its also a pleasure meeting you Tsunatsu! I heard from my son that you're looking for a home, well I'm letting you stay here, as long as you work here!" Tsuyoshi explained. Takeshi sweat dropped again

"Dad!" Takeshi whined! 'We just met her for 4 minutes or less, then we'll hire her as our employee?'

"We need every man power we need to serve our customers, son! We never did focus on our daily household chores didn't we? THIS HOUSE NEEDS A FEMALE TOUCH!"

"It will be a pleasure, Yamamoto-kun sr!" the brunette –Tsunatsu- said "I'll do my best!"

"That's the spirit!" Tsuyoshi said "Now, Be a sport Takeshi, and give her a tour around the house! I've got to make five orders of sukiyaki rolls right now!"

"Alright Dad, Come inside Tsunatsu!" Takeshi said welcomingly. Tsunatsu's smile got brighter.

Takeshi blushed. She suddenly leaned at his ear; he flinched.

"Thank you Takeshi," she whispered at his ear "Without you, I might be dead by now…"

'…_**WHAT?...' **_

* * *

><p>"Master Giotto…" The old bald butler entered; bowing before he approached the 18-year old Italian. "You have summoned me?"<p>

"Yes, I want you to do something for me…" He mumbled as he took a sip from the expensive red wine from his 'cousin' who is in Italy right now…"I want you to get copies of Tsuna's birth certificate; the lists of her shots in the hospital; Her health bills and all papers associated to her birth and health. I want it tomorrow morning at my desk. Remember that no one must see you fetching these errands, understand, Olgert?"

"Yes, master" Olgert replied "May I ask why do you have the need of these papers?"

"…I want to investigate my sister's case with Rasiel of Italy," Giotto replied "…Things get quite mysterious…"

"…" Olgert didn't reply and went away, leaving his master alone inside his office. Giotto stared at the window.

'_I believed that it wasn't you…Tsuna, I know it wasn't you!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Reborn. Luce .Fon: <strong>Chapter 1 is done! Don't forget to review k!


	2. Chapter 2: Her secret and Hibari Kyouya

**Reborn. Luce .Fon: **Thank you for your reviews:

_Princess Arcs di Cielo_

_xx. Alice . De . Luna .xx_

_AnimexxLover 1827_

_Nyanko 1827_

_Kitsune Naru_

Okay, this is part 2! I don't have a permanent pairings yet, but I want you to decide the pairings in the story! Don't be shy and suggest your fav pairings! The most number of voted pairings will be one of the permanent pairings in **Love and Lie: Tsuna's Life**.

K, Story start!

* * *

><p>"…<em>She's the person that I will never understand… Her secrets are too confusing to reveal…"<em>

**Chapter Two:** Her secrets and Hibari Kyouya

"Tsunayoushi Sawada is out of the game!" The blue-haired child exclaimed "It will be easier to defeat the Vongola clan now!"

"What shall we do next, Boss?" the green-haired male asked, kneeling down before his boss. The white-haired male smiled

"Capture her" he said "Do everything you can, just bring her alive"

"What do you intend to do to her?" the red-haired male asked, who sat beside the blue-haired child.

"S-E-C-R-E-T!" the white-haired man exclaimed "I don't want to reveal my plans that early! I want to surprise you all!"

His followers nodded and disappeared –except for the blue-haired child.

"Byakuran-sama? Are you going to enter her to the game? She already lost! That's no fair!" she pouted. The white-haired male, name Byakuran, bent down to level the girl and touched her pale cheek "It isn't! We're entering her into the game as our pawn and nothing else! Just think I just resurrected her using my resurrection ring or something…"

The girl faced her master and kissed her on his soft lips "Don't toy her that much! I want to play with her too!"

Byakuran smiled evilly.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry! We don't have many clothes for girls!" Takeshi Yamamoto sheepishly said as he rubbed his nape "Gomenasai!"<p>

Tsunatsu giggled "Its okay! As long as it covers my body and keeps me warm, I'm fine with it!" The brunette was wearing an over-sized blue-striped wool sweater that ended at her knees. The sleeves were 3 and half inches longer than her arms, and the sweater was very puffy that it made Tsuna look fat. She smiled.

"Thank you to you and Mr. Yamamoto-kun!" She said leaning closer to Takeshi "Without you, I wouldn't have survived that long!"

"Uh…Okay…" Takeshi nodded '_What is this girl talking about?'_

"Takeshi!" Tsuyoshi Yamamoto called "Come out and help me here! You're going to regret it if your **making out** with Tsunatsu in there!"

"DAD!" Takeshi whined as he laughed. Tsunatsu laughed as well.

"You better go," Tsunatsu whispered at his ear. Takeshi blushed. "I'll stay here for a while in your room; when you're gone, I guess I'll start cleaning you room, huh?"

"uh…Okay…" He blushed in embarrassment. He never did noticed scattered pencils and papers at his desk and the dusty closet until now. He stepped away from the brunette and smile sheepishly –and tried to avoid blushing at her "Okay…Uh…I'll bring you dinner…" he said before he knocked his head at the door. Tsunatsu giggled. When did he become such a klutz?

"Be careful…" Tsuna mumbled. Takeshi nodded.

"Okay, B-Bye!" he said before he left, closing the door behind him, but tripped out of distraction. He let out a loud groan "OUCH!"

Tsunatsu giggled.

Suddenly, her smile faded away. "I-I have to get out of here…I-I don't want to cause trouble…" she whispered to herself "They'll be searching for me now…"

She searched inside Takeshi Yamamoto's school bag and found a cellular cell phone. She sighed in relief. She scrolled down the contacts, trying to find someone related to this nightmare. She smiled in relief.

'_Hibari Kyouya…' _ she thought '_He can help me!'_

* * *

><p>In the Hibari's Residence…<p>

The eerie black-haired male sat comfortably on the tatami mat, as he meditated with his older half-brother –Fong. The older brother, named Fong, is a Japanese-Chinese National and the son of his foster mother, and his brother's dead Chinese father. Fong is the complete opposite of the ruthless prefect. He is nice, understanding, caring, and kind-hearted. Unlike Kyouya, he is very kind and good to his fellow classmates.

"Fong" Kyouya spoke. The Chinese opened his one eye in response

"What is it, dear brother?" Fong asked nicely. The prefect glared at him

"First of all, don't call me your ' _brother'; _Second of all, I want to ask you if the Vongola clan and the Millfeore family recently had… a cold war against each other,"

"They have, in my opinion. Those two families haven't been treating each other friendly in the recent councils…Apparently; they seemed to be ignoring each other,"

"The Vongola Nono should be retiring soon…"

"Giotto Sawada is the next heir to the throne –He's a perfect candidate,"

"What about this _sister _of his?"

"…That, I don't know…I've never met nor seen his sister, but all I know is he doesn't have a sister to begin with"

"Hn" Kyouya muttered. All of the sudden, his cellular phone rang. The prefect growled in irritation.

He stood up and took the black cell phone from his bag and left the meditating room to talk to this annoying caller –which was apparently Yamamoto Takeshi. "What?" he growled.

"I-It's me…Tsunayoushi Sawada…Listen, I'm in a deep trouble right now, and… Can you help me?"

His cold cobalt eyes softened "Tomorrow morning, at the Namimori Middle School; 7:00 sharp. Don't be late and don't get caught. Is that understood?"

Tsunatsu smiled "A-arigatou…Kyouya-kun…"

He ended the call, and then sighed. He entered the meditating room, and sat beside his brother, continuing to meditate. His brother smiled "Who was that?" he asked, interested.

"No one that you don't need to know" Kyouya responded coldly

"She's someone special to you, hm?"

"Shut. Up"

Fong grinned "I knew it"

"Shut up or I'll kill you, right here, right now"

"Like you can, baby brother,"

In a flash, both of them stood up –Kyouya wielding his tonfas while, Fong stood and prepared his fighting stance. Immediately, the two clashed, dodging each other's attacks and gave each other critical blows that may end someone's life. Fong smiled.

"I am stronger than you, baby brother" Fong spoke as he easily dodged Kyouya's attacks "Even though you're known as the 'Vongola's strongest guardian'."

* * *

><p><em><strong>6:05 am <strong>_

Takeshi rolled on his bed as he tried to sleep. The sun light was shining mercilessly before him, and he felt the need for his blanket to cover his skin –which was missing. Constant quakes rumbling on him, as if there was an earthquake going on, He groaned. "Five more minutes…" he mumbled, getting pissed by the second that someone was really shaking him to wake him up. Like he'll wake today! It was such a nice day to sleep and relax. He didn't want to see his fake friends smiling at him.

"Ta-Takeshi-kun!" a familiar angelic voice said "I already gave you five minutes!"

His eyelids suddenly opened. Was it his mother? No way, his mother is-

"WAKE UP TAKESHI!" Someone shouted, ruining his perfect chance of sleeping. The dreadful shout was followed by clangs of pots and pans, and he felt his ear drums were going to explode. He has no choice but to wake up. He sat up on the bed, and groggily looked at the two fellows who woke him from his slumber. It was a brunette and his dad. Brunette?

"Takeshi! Wake up" The lass cupped his cheeks and smiled "Or else I'll give you a morning kiss!"

He immediately tensed and blushed –He remembered now! She was Tsunatsu, a beautiful girl she found in the alley way. Tsunatsu smiled at him. "Or, do you want you're dad to give you a morning kiss?"

He flinched "I'm awake now" he mumbled. Tsunatsu smiled brighter. She leaned closer to him and pecked his cheek using her soft lips.

"Good morning Takeshi-kun! Yamamoto-kun taught me how to make sushi and I prepared breakfast for the three of us" she said after she pulled away from him.

'_Why did that sound familiar?' _ He asked himself.

"STAND UP TAKESHI AND GET DRESSED!" His father shouted "Tsunatsu and I will eat everything up if you won't move there!" The brunette nodded. He sighed.

"Alright, just give me a couple of minutes."

"Okay, Tsunatsu, why don't you go downstairs and put these pots away," Tsuyoshi said, as the brunette nodded and soon left. His father followed too.

'_Takeshi-kun…'_ The brunette thought as she placed the cooking materials inside the cupboard. _'…Thank you…'_

Someone knocked the door way. It was Takeshi's father, Tsuyoshi Yamamoto. His eyes seemed to look serious as he fixed his gaze at the brunette. She flinched

'_It's like before…' _ She thought, trying to hide her nervousness. Those memories won't go away… She gulped

"Tsunatsu…" he began "Are you sure you two aren't eloped?"

She tripped on her own feet. _'!'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>6:49 am<strong>_

Takeshi came down looking good-and-handsome, just like what he looks like everyday. He glanced at his father. Tsunatsu was gone, where could she be?

"Dad, where's Tsunatsu?" Takeshi asked

"Well, she said she has somewhere to go to. She didn't say where. She just said it was important," Tsuyoshi said as he washed his hands. "She also says if she doesn't come home, then she has rented an apartment or something, she'll send us letters if she could though…"

"She's leaving? What about her clothes? They all looked dirty!"

"I washed and dried it last night"

"Oh…"

"You better go, Takeshi, you're going to be late,"

Takeshi cursed and grabbed a piece of sushi on the plate, then ate it. He immediately left with his **baseball bat**.

Tsuyoshi sighed "Young love…"

* * *

><p>Tsuna approached the gates of the Namimori middle School. The prestigious school was heavily guarded, although it was just an educational facility. She inhaled the air deeply. Some students were staring at her and her weirdness; some actually thought she was here to fight Kyouya –because she belonged to the other school, since she has a different uniform.<p>

She approached the scary-looking, elvis presly-looking prefect guarding the gates. "Is Kyouya inside?" she asked nicely. The male fixed his deadly gaze at her.

"What do you want, intruder?" He asked coldly "Get out of my way or I'll-"

"Stop." Every living thing seemed to stop. There stood Hibari Kyouya, his face covered with bandages and band-aids. He glanced at the brunette. "Come" he said. The brunette nodded and followed him inside. Everyone looked at them bewildered. What the hell just happened?

* * *

><p><strong><em>7:08 am<em>**

At the gym…

"Kyouya-kun…" The brunette began "…I-"

"-Already know" The prefect continued "Which I hardly believed"

"…" The brunette kept silent

"What did the hell happened back then? What did that bastard do to you?" Hibari asked, his deadly gaze fixed on her. Tsuna couldn't help but stare at his cold cobalt eyes.

"I…I…" she was already in the verge of tears. Those traumatic events kept haunting her…And all she could do back then was feel and watch his dirty hands do all the dirty work. Tears fell from her eyes

"He…He…He-" she mumbled; her voice echoing inside the empty gym

**-x-**

"Yamamoto-kun!" his fan girls said "Good morning!"

He waved and smiled at them. One suddenly nose bled. He immediately moved on to his sit.

"Hey! Yamamoto-kun!" His teammate called, patting his shoulder "Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Takeshi said '_Like I have a choice'_

"I left my baseball at the gym yesterday, after making out with my hot girlfriend-" his friend began to drool. Takeshi glanced at him weirdly, he coughed.

"Sorry, well, I was wondering if you could get it from me" he said "Hibari's there with some weird girl-"

'_**Girl?'**_

"-and I'm afraid that he might bite me to death if I interrupted something between them-"

'_**Between them?'**_

"-So I was wondering if you could get that for me?" his friend pleaded. Takeshi seemed to snap from his thought when his friend snapped his fingers in front of his eyes "Can you do-"

"Sure" Takeshi mumbled before leaving the classroom, leaving his friend bewildered.

"Takeshi's very jumpy today; maybe because there's no much chaos this morning? Well, he must be prepared if he hears the cheerleading squad appears during lunch before him!"

* * *

><p>'<em>That can't be Tsuna…' <em>Takeshi thought as he approached the gym _'Could it?'_

Suddenly, he heard Hibari's voice. He stepped in the gym with a happy smile plastered in his face, but, he suddenly stopped when he saw Tsunatsu with him. What was going on? He backed off slowly, but was eager to know more. He didn't know why, but he also felt…jealous.

"-Already know" The prefect continued "Which I hardly believed"

"…" The brunette kept silent

"What did the hell happened back then? What did that bastard do to you?" Hibari asked, his deadly gaze fixed on her. Tsuna couldn't help but stare at his cold cobalt eyes.

"I…I…" she was already in the verge of tears. She looked…So broken…So shattered…Out of the sudden, Tears fell from her eyes

"He…He…He-" she mumbled; her voice echoing inside the empty gym

"He…Raped me…" she said. Hibari widened his eyes in shock

Takeshi couldn't stop shaking and couldn't stop himself from opening his mouth. "What?" His voice echoed in the room.

The two looked at the confused baseball star. Kyouya's gaze shifted from the brunette and returned to his demon persona; Tsuna looked at him shocked and seemed to…Fear him…Now that he knows her secret.

He couldn't stop from repeating what she said "You…were…Raped?"

* * *

><p><strong>Reborn. Luce .Fon: <strong>Chapter 2 done. Did I just make a cliff hanger? Well, I don't care! You can suggest your fav pairings k! The most number of voted pairings will be included in the story! If I have grammatical errors or mis-spellings, then please pin-point it out to me. I kind-of rushed it. Sorry


	3. Chapter 3: Her lies and His vow

**Reborn. Luce .Fon: **Hi! Thank you for all your reviews people, I truly appreciate it. Well, since I'm back to school now, expect that updates will be slow. I have so many much more homework and activities to do. But, since our school intramurals is coming up, I guess I could write and update much faster next week.

Our school theme's pretty much different this year. Last year it was 'competition' now its, coo petition or something like that; We, 2nd years, are up against 1st year student. Won't it be funny or ridiculous if we got beaten by freshmen? So much for that, thank you for all of your reviews, and to: _Blue berryxn_

Good question. Tsuna's real name is Tsunayoushi, but she uses the name 'Tsunatsu' as her secret code name. The one's searching for her might capture these bystanders –Yamamoto Family- and torture them or kill them to acquire information about Tsuna.

Hope this helps.

And for the other questions, like who raped Tsuna, you'll find out by reading this story.

K, Story start!

* * *

><p>"…<em>She's the person that I will never understand… Her lies are like needles that stab my heart…"<em>

**Chapter 3:**** Her lies and His vow**

**Takeshi's POV**

I couldn't believe what I just heard. I couldn't believe what she had said. I couldn't believe the sadness in her brown orbs, or the tears overflowing from the corner of her eyes. I couldn't believe what just happened. It hurt, to see her so…broken like that. It made me wonder if she was faking her smiles that flashed before my eyes just a day ago. I felt I didn't know her (well apparently yes, since Takeshi just met her yesterday…)

Hibari's gaze –Oh, I felt that this was my last day. His cobalt blue orbs that gazed upon me, were filled with unusual amount of hatred, rather than the merciless coldness of his heart. I couldn't breathe right. If I just shut my mouth earlier, none of these events happened; But, I could be scared for life if kept quiet about it.

"…Takeshi…" Tsunatsu whispered, kneeling on the hard floor. She couldn't stop crying now. Tears just overflowed; huge torrent of tears rolled down her red-glowing cheeks. I felt so…disheartened. Suddenly, it hit me…Literally. The injured skylark pinned me, hard, on the nearby wall of the gym, next to the forgotten baseball bat of my dear teammate –if I hadn't accepted his request, then none of these events wouldn't have happened!

"I'm going to kill you, bastard" Hibari mumbled. I was completely surprised that he hadn't used the term 'herbivore' to call me. He must be really angry. "This is far the most foolish act you've ever done. Prepare to die"

"WAIT!" The angel, Tsunatsu, shouted back, sobbing as she tried to stop her tears "I-It's m-my fault-t! I-If I had-dn't dra-dragged him in-into this…If he…I never found him….Then-then!"

"You're dead" I continued, remembering her version of 'thank you' that she keeps telling me over and over again. "_Without you, I might be dead by now…"_

"_**Without you, I might be dead by now…"**_

Those words, still confusing yet, keeps my longing heart warm from the cold lies of my 'dear friends'…

If I never found her…If she never found me… Then, I wouldn't meet a girl who makes me feel good and needed.

If I haven't heard that secret, then, I would never truly know her that much…

If she wasn't raped, then, maybe she won't need me anymore…

If she wasn't here today, the day which Hibari Kyouya kills me, then, I would've been killed by my childhood friend…

If she was dead… then, I would've killed myself today…

If she hadn't come into my life…Then, what good would it make to me? Nothing.

I was suddenly surprised to see Hibari hatred-full eyes soften after hearing her angelic voice…

Even the most cold-hearted demons can be tamed by a beautiful maiden…Or, Am I starting to hallucinate because of fear? The prefect finally let go of me. I sighed out of relief.

The brunette sniffed. I blushed. She looked so cute after she cried.

"…I'm so so so so so so so so sorry! FOR ALL THE TROUBLE I CAUSED!" she shouted "I promise that none of what happened will affect your well-being!"

I laughed. You've already convinced me to protect you…You really changed me.

"…Don't breathe a word to anybody" Hibari said. Sternly. " If anyone, good or bad, knows her secret. I'm not going to hesitate to kill you or mutilate you"

I gulped.

Kyouya faced the brunette "Tsunayoushi, you're staying with me-" Tsunayoushi? "-Whether you like it or not," Then, he faced me; his orbs changing back to those hatred-full cobalt orbs "She's leaving you. Tell you're father that she has to go; do not tell that she will stay with me-"

"She's not" I spoke, gathering all the courage I could "She's not leaving because she's staying with me" I growled.

His well-known demon person came to rise.

"You do realize what happens if you _challenge_ me?" he asked, his grip on his metal tonfas hardened.

"Yes" I answered "And I'm not scared of it. I'm not scared at you, or your power. For me, I find it _weak!_"

I could feel that he's baring his fangs at me, figuratively speaking.

After some few seconds, we clashed. I, using the baseball bat of my teammate, while, he, using his trusty tonfas; I could feel how mad he is when I challenged him, especially when I denied that Tsunatsu-or Tsunayoushi- will stay with him.

We had many arguments before, but, this time, its different. I –or none of the persons I've known of- haven't seen him this angry before, but I don't care anymore. I have someone I wanted to protect now. Tsunatsu, or Tsunayoushi.

We pulled away, then clashed again. Each of us swayed out weapons in desperate attempt to hit each other, to give each other wounds and injuries, to beat each other up. I barely held him off, and he, well, is winning.

I barely dodged his last attack and I barely countered his other swift attack. He spun around and kicked me on my unguarded stomach, then, gave me a swift upper cut, before hitting me on my stomach again that sent me on the wall. Again.

I glanced at the little angel. She's crying again.

"Enough with this," Hibari mumbled as he pinned me on the wall using his tonfas "Give me one reason why would she stay with you? You don't even know her, you don't even know why she's been raped, you don't even know her own name! Heck You're not even strong enough to fight **them**; How could you protect her if you're such a weakling? Huh! Tell me!" he shouted, pinning me harder against the rock-solid concrete of the gym.

"…You can't…Protect her either, Hibari-san" I mumbled "With that condition, I guess that you're a bigger weakling than I am. I could fight whoever you're talking about, I could protect her will all my might! I'm not a weakling, Kyouya!" I said "I really don't know her, but, still! I want to protect her! I can help her! I may not know her that much yet, but someday I will, and I'll ensure that Tsunatsu's life will continue to prosper," I said "I'm the only option"

He growled.

"H-he's right…Hibari-san…" Tsunatsu whispered "…You should let your injuries heal first…And…" she glanced at me "…I-I don't want you to do this! You-you'll regret it; My life is not as normal or as easy as you can imagine, Takeshi-kun… My life is all about survival, and your life is about school, love, friendship –We differ in various aspects. I don't want your life to change the way my life did. I don't want you to experience my hardships … I don't want you to get killed! I-"

"If you think I can get easily hurt, then you're wrong" I replied "I can protect you, Tsunatsu, I know how to defend you, and myself. If you're thinking that I'm weak, then you're wrong again; I can grow stronger by defending you, I can grow stronger if I'm by your side, I can grow stronger for you. Just trust me, and you'll never regret it"

"Takeshi-kun…"

"I'm your only option"

She smiled. Hibari sighed.

"You have 10 weeks," Kyouya mumbled "Protect her, you idiot. For now, I would tell you a little bit of information that your brain can understand. Judging from my broken bones and bruised muscles, it will take least 10 weeks to heal. Once I'm completely healed, then I'll take over. For now, I'll entrust her to you. Don't, FAIL me"

I nodded. I approached the brunette "So…Is your name Tsunayoushi or-"

"Its Tsunayoushi, but you can call me Tsuna, or Tsunatsu if you want" she whispered; she suddenly leaned on me and kissed my cheek "This is your vow that you must keep, no matter how dangerous it is"

I closed my eyes. "I know"

* * *

><p><strong>Reborn. Luce .Fon:<strong> I think its kinda crappy and full of many grammatical errors. I swore I checked this story couple of times to check errors. Well, so much for that, let's see how the votes are going:

1827: 5

R27:3

8027: 2

G27:1

6927:1

All27:1

Keep voting people. Also, I think I'm going to publish another series of Love and Lie starring Chrome-chan, but I'm still in consideration


	4. Chapter 4:Him and Reborn

**Reborn. Luce .Fon:** Thank you for all of your reviews and votes people! Oh, and I really hope that my explanation really helped you, BlueBerry xn.

I promise that I'll update faster next week!

K, story start!

* * *

><p>"…<em>She's the person that I will never understand…Her enemies are much stronger than I thought…"<em>

**Chapter 4:** Him and Reborn

**"This is your vow that you must keep, no matter how dangerous it is"**

"Tsunayoushi Sawada is a part of the Sawada family, which is, involved in the Mafia Family called Vongola Family," Hibari began. Takeshi silently listened while Tsuna only stared "Her brother is the next successor, since the current head, Vongola Nono, is very ill and is nearing death; Then, the news about Tsuna having slept with a member of the Millfeore Family to steal precious items and valuable information from the Millfeore Data base scattered; and that news would disrupt the trust between the two families, or maybe even the trust to the other families…So, the Sawada Family had no other choice, but to disowned her. However, her troubles didn't end there; suspiciously, members from the Millfeore Family have been chasing her. This information haven't been yet known by the Vongola Family, and the information about Tsuna sleeping with a member of the Millefiore is highly unlikely, since, she has been raped,"

Tsuna tensed. Takeshi closed his eyes in deep thought. Kyouya looked at him "Now, do you understand?"

"I only have one question…" Takeshi said. "What is exactly the Vongola and Millfeore Family?"

Tsuna sweat dropped. Hibari face-palmed. Takeshi blinked his eyes in confusion.

"…Vongola Family is a Mafia Organization having a large following that consists of different families serving before the Vongola; The Sawada Family is a major part of the Family, while, Millfeore Family is a distant organization from the Vongola organization. I can't tell you that much because you're not a member of the Vongola Family or, you'll never understand because you're an idiot" Hibari said. Tsuna pouted. The prefect glanced at the brunette "Are you sure that you're staying with this idiot? I can do a better job that he can ever do"

"Hey!" Takeshi shouted. Tsuna sighed "I'm not going to regret it, Hibari-san"

Kyouya sighed in annoyance "It's your funeral"

Tsuna sweat-dropped.

* * *

><p><em><strong>7:08 am, Italy<strong>_

"It's nice to meet like this for once in a while" The Beccio Boss said as he quivered, feeling the uneasy atmosphere in the large council room. The symbol of each Family (flag) hung on the walls –The Vongola emblem being the largest- and a large round white table stood at the center of the room. The Families of each boss sat around the table, all calm and serious. The Beccio Boss gulped uneasily. He was the newly appointed boss after his previous boss' death. He was very excited to meet the other bosses, but, he didn't know that all of them were…Very serious; the atmosphere between them could kill him.

He looked at the golden-haired boss –Giotto Sawada of the Vongola Family. He seemed to look confident and serious like always, but this time, it was different. He looked…Disturbed…

"I'm sorry I'm late!" The boss of the Millefiore Family arrived. "Oh, Giotto-san, you look unhealthy today!" The white-haired boss sat down between the current boss of the Trad-6 Family, and the Giegue Family. He gazed upon all the present bosses around the table.

"Oh, Where's the boss of the Calcassa Family?" he asked, innocently. The Giegue's boss glanced at him

"He's not attending today" he said grimly, making the Beccio boss tense.

"That's a shame! But, what about the Shimon Family?" he asked again. The boss of the Trad 6 Family growled

"Cozart Shimon isn't present today because he's sick" he growled.

"Where is the Giglio Nero representative?" Giotto asked, making all the bosses silent. His gaze upon the white-haired boss seemed deadly "Isn't she coming today?"

"Not likely, the truth is, she's been missing for a week! I've sent my minions to go over and find her, but she seems to be gone!" Byakuran said "As well as your sister, Giotto. Where is she anyway? Did she run away, or did you run her out of her own home, Hm?"

Giotto's face darkened. His eyes glinted dangerously. All the bosses remained silent. The Beccio Family shook violently

'_I have to get out of here!' _ He thought '_The atmosphere is tensed up! I can't stay here for a second-'_

"What do you think, Alejandro of the Beccio Family?" Byakuran asked "Where do you think is she hiding?" the boss said playfully.

"I-I don't know!" Alejandro shouted "Maybe she's dead-"

He was cut of by the angry Vongola Decimo as he smashed the table to pieces. The other bosses –including Byakuran- had safely stood up and backed away a second before the Vongola Decimo had unleashed his wrath. Byakuran remained happy as ever. Alejandro, well, fainted out of shock

"I'm leaving" Giotto spoke, as he left. All eyes turned to Beccio boss

"Would someone call a doctor?"

* * *

><p><strong>4:05 pm, Japan<strong>

A peaceful evening… The sun slowly set beyond the Japanese horizon. Takeshi glanced at the brunette walking beside her. He just noticed how beautiful she is when the orange light from the setting sun shined upon her. He blushed.

"Is something wrong? "She asked. Takeshi snapped from his thoughts; he shook his head.

"No, I'm fine!" he said.

"Are you sure?" The brunette asks, leaning closer to him to touch hi forehead. She smiled "Well,you seem fine; Temperature's normal!"

Takeshi blushed. He scratched the back of his head "Well, let's get going"

Tsuna smiled. She grabbed the baseball player's wrist and pulled him as she ran –Well, apparently, she has trouble doing that- "Let's hurry! I'm hungry! And your father will be upset if you won't come home early!"

The baseball player's eyes softened as he smiled "You know, you're a very beautiful person"

The brunette tripped out of distraction.

She slowly fell to ground with him –Because she's still holding him.

**BAM!**

She opened her eyes as she felt a soft warm cushion than, the hard concrete ground. She touched the 'cushion' but, she clutched a soft cotton shirt. What ever it is, it made her feel…Relief…It was very warm, soft and soothing. She closed her eyes.

Someone laughed "…Sorry, Tsuna, but you're kinda heavy." She immediately opened her eyes and got up. They both blushed as they meet each other's gaze. The little brunette was hovering over Takeshi. Her face blush seven shades of red. She hurriedly stood up, and backed away as she bowed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she said,

Takeshi sat up "It's okay" he said, still blushing '_I almost had it!' "_Are you hurt?"

"N-no…" she mumbled "L-let's go!" she got up and ran as fast as she could –Yet, she's slow. Takeshi easily ran after her

He sighed. They almost kissed! Their lips were just an inch apart!

Luck changes so fast…

**-x-**

**5:56 pm **

The two couple arrived at the Yamamoto's residence; The two have been blushing ever since, and Tsuyoshi wonders why. He scratched his head "Are you sure **nothing** between you happened?" Tsuyoshi asked "Don't you kids dare lie to me! I know when kids lie, this old man's sharp!"

"…Uh…How can I put it…?" Takeshi mumbled, while Tsuna remained silent.

"Tsunatsu, go ahead and have a bath. The bath tub is ready; And as for you, My son, You go help me here by delivering these orders to this address" Takeshi's father said as he handed him the boxes of sushi placed inside a plastic bag, and the piece of paper containing the address of their customer. Takeshi sighed. "Oh, and one question"

His son met his serious gaze

"When are you going to register her as a part of the Yamamoto family?"

Takeshi sweat-dropped "DAD!"

* * *

><p><strong>6: 24 pm <strong>

Takeshi stepped on the pedal faster to reach the distant address written on the piece of paper. It was already 6 in the evening, and he wanted to rest from the frustration and tiredness. Today was a long day! He stopped at the Namimori Central Park Gate. He glanced at the piece of paper.

" '_At the Namimori Central Park entrance'_ " he spoke "Where could that customer be?"

"Right here" A small figure emerged from the shadows. "Hello, I've been expecting you"

Takeshi blinked in confusion. There, stood under a lamp post, is a 10-year old boy, wearing a yellow polo shirt under a formal black suit with matching black tie; Formal Italian-brand shoes; and a yellow striped Fedora, with a small green chameleon on it. The child had a very spiky black hair and curly sideburns, his black eyes gazed upon him very mysteriously "I've been expecting you," he said "Yamamoto Takeshi"

Takeshi just smiled "Well, yeah, 'cause, you won't if you didn't order these seven orders of Tuna!" he joked "Where are your parents? Its not safe venturing at the dark! You should go home,"

"A comic-relief, aren't you" The child smiled "I'm not a **simple** child as you thought I might be. Let's just cut to the chase –Where is Tsunayoushi Sawada" his expression changed to a serious one.

Takeshi's eye brows furrowed "I don't know who you're talking about"

Suddenly, his chameleon glowed and morphed into a pistol, which was held by the 10 year old child. Takeshi widened his eyes in shock –Never have he seen such a strange animal…And a weird kid.

"Where is Tsunayoushi Sawada?" he repeated. The baseball player remained silent

"Who are you?" Takeshi asked. The child smiled

"I'm the world's greatest hitman, Reborn, please to meet you…Now die!"

**BANG! BANG!**

**-x-**

Tsuna tensed as she dressed. The atmosphere changed suddenly. She gulped

'_I have a bad feeling about this…'_ she thought. She quickly changed into her pajamas and rushed downstairs. She approached Tsuyoshi, who already closed the restaurant and is currently making dinner

"U-um…Excuse me…Yamamoto-kun, but where is Takeshi-kun?" she asked, politely; her eyes glinting in worry

"He went out to deliver an order to a person at the Namimori Central Park –Its quite strange that he's not arrived yet" Tsuyoushi replied. The brunette gasped.

…

She ran outside of the house, ignoring the protests of Takeshi's father. She ran as fast as she could on her bare feet; and ignored the chills of night. She was already in the verge of tears.

'_He couldn't have… No…He will not!' _she thought. _'Takeshi-kun! Please live!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Reborn. Luce .Fon: <strong>Reborn makes his appearance! :3 Please review and comment! If there are grammatical errors, or if you have found the story boring, please inform me! Oh, and thanks again for the votes! :D

1827: 8

R27:4

8027: 3

All27:2

6927:1

Keep voting people!


	5. Chapter 5: Her Guardians and His tutor

**Reborn. Luce .Fon: **Thank you for all of your votes and reviews people! I really appreciate it! Anyway, I have implemented a standard rule that I will continue updating if I receive at least 5 reviews in each chapter; And Its intramurals tomorrow! KYAAA! No more algebra! No more biology! No more boring classes! :D :D :D Please wish our class good luck!

I have one question for all of you: Is publishing another series of Love and Lie (starring Chrome-chan) will be good; appropriate?

Message me your answer (or put it in you review) k!

Now, story start!

* * *

><p>"…<em>She's the person that I will never understand…I have to become stronger for her!…"<em>

**Chapter 5:** Her guardian candidates and His tutor

_The night time breeze brushed against them; sending shivers down the woman's spine. She gently rubbed her swollen belly as her wonderful perfect blue eyes gazed upon the clear black sky filled with the small twinkling stars. She smiled._

"_I-I realize that this is my destiny," she spoke "That I can not avoid…"_

_The man, behind her, smirked "I do not believe in destiny" he began "But, I suppose I can believe what you are saying…"_

"_Thank you" the woman whispered. Her smile turned into a frown as she rubbed her swollen belly, feeling the tiny heart beat synchronizing with hers. "But…I could never deliver this child to the same destiny"_

_The man approached her and held her shoulder tightly. His cold orbs softened in concern "You could always step down"_

_The woman shook her head. She held the man's hands and smiled "The stars will move…With my destiny…And yours"_

_The man stared at night sky, and closed his eyes 'I will never believe in destiny…But I will try to believe…'_

'_**For you'**_

'_**But…Then…I realized that was a grave mistake'**_

'_**Believing was very pointless….If you're not around… Didn't you know that?'**_

* * *

><p>"TAKESHI-KUN!" The brunette shouted, running as fast as her bare feet can. She was already tired and sweating; and the coldness of the night made it much worse for her condition. But, all she was worried about was her guardian, Takeshi Yamamoto, and the stupid possibility that she might…Get raped again. She shook away her thoughts and focused on the baseball player. She was very worried about him. Now, he wasn't armed, or protected! He's an easy kill now!<p>

She finally arrived at the entrance of the Namimori Park; The gate was open –Well, destroyed and ripped to pieces. She gasped for breath "TAKESHI-"

"GET DOWN!" a familiar silhouette appeared and gently –but quickly- pushed the brunette down to the concrete ground, avoiding two bullets that were shot from afar. The brunette smiled in relief as she saw Takeshi Yamamoto, safe and sound. She could feel tears overflowing.

"Are you al-"

"TAKESHI-KUN!" Tsuna shouted in relief, hugging the shocked baseball player. The lad blushed.

"T-Tsuna-kun…What are you doing here! It's too dangerous to-"

The child applauded as he smirked at the two couples. He pointed his green pistol at them. Suddenly, a bright yellow light emitted from his pockets of his black suit. The brunette stared at him.

"Ciaossu, Tsunayoushi Sawada. I believe you're the younger sister of Giotto Sawada" he spoke, snatching a glowing pacifier –that hung on a chain- and tossed it around his neck "I'm Reborn, the world's greatest hitman; It's an honor to meet you,"

The brunette –who tensed- finally relaxed.

"I didn't expect that Vongola's pearl will be a cry-baby" The child, named Reborn, insulted.

"Hey!" The brunette shouted. Reborn shot his bullet at the sky to keep the girl quiet. Tsuna squeaked as Takeshi hugged her close to protect her.

"I don't bring harm, Dame-Tsuna. I was just testing you're guardian here if he's applicable…And I could say that he's a good candidate –He shows good speed, good reaction and reflexes to my attacks, and he's a quick thinker. You got yourself a winner, Dame-Tsuna"

"Huh?" The brunette asked "What do you mean?"

"I'm one of Vongola Nono's most trusted assassins, and I came here to testify your story –As what the Vongola Nono ordered me to. I'm also here to find your own guardians and train them to become experts in killing, and etc."

"W-Wait, you can't do that!" Tsuna whined. Takeshi laughed

"So, he's on our side" The baseball player said "Hey, kid, if what you're saying is true, then, can you make me stronger?"

"TAKESHI!" the brunette scolded. Reborn smirked

"Why sure," the child said "Be thankful Dame-Tsuna, because if I'm not on you're side. I myself would've killed you and him"

The brunette gulped.

"But, since I'm not, might as well have some fun" Reborn said "I'm staying at you're house, Takeshi, also, where's my order?"

The baseball player took the 5 boxes of tuna from his basket (at his bike) and gave it to Reborn

"Do you accept credit cards?" he asked

"Why yes, My father has those swiping thingies at home" Takeshi said. "Let's go Tsuna! You have to take a bath again! You're covered in slimy sweat!"

'_It's because of you that I'm covered in sweat' _The brunette thought '_But, it pays off that you're okay'_

As the trio left, the 10-year old Chinese boy watched from afar –From the highest peak of the highest tree in the Namimori Central Park. The red pacifier that hung around his neck glowed as the yellow pacifier did. He smiled.

'_Brings back memories, huh? Reborn'_ the Chinese boy thought, clutching the accursed pacifier. A small monkey appeared from his behind and sat on his head. '_It all ended…10 years ago…'_

_Flashback_

"_The day has come" the green-haired woman whispered. She glanced at the six comrades playing together at the table (celebrating Aria's birth) –Having no care or no regards of what was going to happen today. She looked at the strongest one of them all, who was patiently waiting for his beloved espresso. A tear escaped from her eye. _

_She quietly left the house before they could even notice. _

_**-x-**_

_She ran as fast as she could at the highest peak of the mountain. She gasped for air as the bright light at sky glowed brighter. Her blue orbs were filled with fear. She couldn't stop from crying. _

"_Luce!" the blonde COMBUSIN member shouted, staring at the light before her. _

_Suddenly, the light got brighter and brighter and engulfed the woman. Luce closed her eyes. The blonde man ran at the peak and hugged her to protect her the second before the light engulfed the woman._

_The six members of the so-called 'Arcobaleno' candidates ran towards the mountain peak, shocked to see what had happened. There, stood, the two –Luce, a 10-year old version of Luce, wearing an orange pacifier that hung on the chains around her neck; and Colonello, who wasn't surprised that he was morphed into a 10-year child –Wearing the same pacifier as Luce's but, has a different color. This time is was blue. _

_The previous woman held a small chest that has a strange emblem on it –It comprises of seven rings on top, seven rings at the right, and seven pacifiers at the left. They looked at Luce_

"_I-I can't let you take the arcobaleno curse!" she shouted. "I…I'm sorry…Everyone…"_

_Suddenly, a dark mist wrapped the woman and seven mysterious men appeared from the dark mist. In an instant, chains were wrapped around the girl's body, and Luce didn't even dare to squirm. She seems to have expected it. _

"_LUCE!" Reborn shouted, shooting bullets towards the seven men; surprisingly, the bullets passed through them. All of them gasped in shock._

"_Reborn…Everyone…" Luce began "One day…I will not be able to hide the curse from you…And then, you will suffer the same fate I had…You should all leave and take different paths, because, you'll meet again, cursed into this form. You, all of you, are entrusted to protect the tri-ne-sette," she said, as dark mist surrounded them. The seven stood there and watched as they could feel that they were suddenly paralyzed _

"_If we meet again Reborn…I would like…To serve you a cup of espresso; So long, Reborn…"_

_Then she disappeared. Never to see again; The blonde child smiled at his teacher. "You don't have to take the curse, Lal" the soldier said "I'll take it for you…"_

"_Colonello" The woman, named Lal, whispered "YOU ARE SUCH A DOPE! YOU SHOULD'NT HAVE MEDDLED IN OTHER PEOPLE'S BUSSINESS!" she shouted, blushing_

"_But, I can't help it…" he mumbled "I want you to live as a lady from now on –No more fighting, or association with the military. I'll take it over for you…Good-bye, Lal. I know we'll meet again." He looked at the others. "We'll all meet again here, with Luce of course!"_

_And with that he jumped off the mountain, and disappeared as well. Reborn gritted his teeth "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ARCOBALENO CURSE ANYWAY!" he shouted. The others remained silent._

_End of Flashback_

" 'We'll all meet again' " he whispered "I wished it would be that easy…"

* * *

><p>Reborn, as what he call himself, sat comfortably at the sofa as the brunette shook violently –who unluckily, sat next to him, she could feel the dark aura emitting from the 10-year old child. She gulped.<p>

"So, what's up?" Takeshi appeared from the steamy bathroom –A towel covering his lower region, letting his bare muscled torso be exposed. "What do you want to talk about?"

The brunette gasped in shocked and blushed. She couldn't believe her eyes! She never saw a boy half-naked before –She knew that those fan girls of Takeshi are dying to see him like this! It was a once in a lifetime chance!

"T-TAKESHI! P-PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" The brunette shouted, shielding her eyes from his smexy body. The boy laughed

"Why? Does it turn you on?" he asked slyly. The brunette blushed harder.

"I've visited every corner and place in Japan and seen some 'possible candidates' as your own guardians. First one is Takeshi Yamamoto, which is already your guardian; Second one, is Hibari Kyouya –I'll be waiting for him to recover before we start his training, Third is Ryohei Sasagawa, who is very energetic and very stupid, and Lastly, Some homeless guy I found at Tokyo" Reborn said. The brunette whined in surprise.

"A homeless guy is my guardian?"

Reborn laughed and flicked the girl's forehead.

"I was joking –I'm really surprised that the most suitable guardians are all here, in Namimori. But, Our search isn't over. We need three more"

"Why? Three guardians is enough" Takeshi said

"Not likely, in the Mafia; Every boss must have at least and a maximum of seven guardians each. It's according to the rules that every Mafia member must follow –And these seven chosen ones could protect you from harm…From the Millefiore Family"

Tsuna tensed.

"Alright, training begins tomorrow" Reborn said as he calmly entered the guest room –Tsuna's room and laid on her bed "Good night"

"H-Hey, What are you doing? You can't jus-" Her protests was cut off by a bullet that missed her head. She paled

"You can sleep in Takeshi's room tonight" Reborn said as a small snot bubbled formed at his nostril.

'_S-sleep with Takeshi-kun?'_ she thought as she glanced at the half-naked boy. She blushed.

* * *

><p><strong>Reborn. Luce .Fon:<strong> Yay! Chapter 5 done! Okay, I need at least 5 reviews to update. :D Oh, and thank you for all of your votes! Here are the following entries!

1827:9

R27: 5

8027: 4

All27:3

G27: 2

6927: 1

Keep voting people!

I have want to ask another question...

Did this chapter suck? I felt that it did :/


	6. Chapter 6: Assassination Mission Part 1

**Reborn. Luce .Fon: **I'm sorry I haven't update much sooner! I was so crammed up with so may projects that I haven't had enough time to write another chapter\story (or got any sleep).I promised that I'll update much faster this time!

To answer xx Kimi-chan's question.

It was a 'typo-graphical error'

As you can see(read), I'm still 12 years old. I'm easily confused about the use of –kun and –san in Japanese names. I'm thanking you since you pointed that out for me.

It's very unprofessional to have these kind of errors so, I'm apologizing –GOMEN!

Anyway, here is the next chapter. K! story start.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>**: Assassination Mission Part.1**

_"As well as your sister, Giotto; Where is she anyway? Did she run away, or did you run her out of her own home, Hm?"_

_"Maybe she's dead-"_

The golden-haired boss slammed his fist on his desk, making cracks and fissures appear on his expensive hard-wood desk. He gritted his teeth. Overwhelming sadness and regret washed over him. He never felt this emotion for years! Fear, that he had overcome, returned to haunt him; the fear of her own dear sister, dead, tortured flashed in his mind.

**"Maybe she's dead-"**

**"Maybe she's dead-"**

**"Maybe she's dead-"**

The words that the Boss of the Beccio Family said rang through his ears.

**"Maybe she's dead-"**

**"Maybe she's dead-"**

"**She **_**is**_** dead"**

He slammed, once again, his fists as his table –Pulverizing it eventually. The knuckles of his fists started to bleed. _'Tsuna!'_

"Giotto-sama" His personal butler, Olgert, said after knocking softly on the twin French doors of his office. "The boss of the Millfeore Family, Byakuran, sent you a formal letter requesting for a private meeting about the sudden disruption of the unity of the Millfeore Family and the missing Arcobaleno," The bald butler handed the lad a white letter sealed with a wax seal of the Millfeore Family.

"You may go, Olgert" Giotto said as he took the letter from the butler. He tore the envelope as the butler left his office. His sky blue orbs followed every detail of the Italian words in the letter.

_**Vongola Famiglia, Giotto Sawada.**_

_**Greetings, Vongola.**_

_**I am deeply sorry that I have said very rude things about your missing sister. I was only joking around; I didn't know you were that deeply disturbed about the awful predicament of you darling little sister. The Millfeore Family is offering you all the help you need in finding your sister, in exchange; I am asking your help in finding our missing Giglio Nero representative, Luce. Her sudden leave disrupted the unity between the two families that composed the Millfeore Family, that, protected the two vital important things that composed the tri-ni-sette: The Arcobaleno Pacifiers and the Mare Rings; As the Decimo Boss of the Vongola Family, that holds the Vongola rings that also composed the Tri-ni-sette, you should know how important this matter is. I'll be waiting at the Osteria Francescana Restaurant at Via Stella 22, Modena 41100, Italy. **_

_**P.S: The arcobaleno pacifiers were taken back by the Vendice after a day of Luce's disappearance.**_

_**From the Boss of the Millfeore Family,**_

_**Byakuran.**_

Giotto gripped the white letter from the Millfeore Boss. His eyes blazed with pure anger and seriousness. Now that his darling little sister is missing, the Sky arcobaleno went missing as well. This will become a serious threat if the Sky arcobaleno won't show up; If those pacifiers falls into the wrong hands, then, the world's destruction would be the consequence, but, how about his darling little sister?

Is Tsunayoushi more important than the missing Arcobaleno?

The stress was killing him, slowly and painfully.

* * *

><p>The bright morning sunlight shone at her petite face as the bright sun rose above the sky, filling the horizon the light of the day. The brunette's eyelids slowly opened as the smell of morning dew filled her nostrils. Her hands touched something warm and sculpted, like the time when- Her cheeks reddened.<p>

She immediately sat up from the soft mattress and stared at the male sleeping next to her.

'_How could've this happened?' _she thought '_I remember sleeping at the couch last night but-!' _ A small letter caught her eye. She immediately opened the envelop sealing the letter, and sweat dropped as she read the words that the 10-year old boy wrote.

_**Building a strong intimate relationship with your guardian is important. So, I brought you here, next to your loving guardian. Don't also dare to sneak out because I'm watching you through Yamamoto's closet until now. **_

_**-Reborn**_

Those words written in the letter set shivers down the brunette's spine. She glanced at the male's closet. She couldn't help but gulp in fear as she imagined the sadistic child watching every move she made. What a weird hitman!

Takeshi groaned in annoyance as his eyes slowly fluttered open. He, tiredly, glanced at the brunette that he didn't took notice. He stared at her blushing face, her exposed neck…Her small- He blushed and sat up, making the brunette jump

"T-Tsuna? W-What are you doing here? Di-Did you sleep next to me all the way through? I thought you wanted to sleep at the couch?" His words stuttered. He couldn't help but blush at the way the brunette stares at him

"G-Gomen! I don't really understand how I got here…But, all I know is, Reborn-san might have been the cause of all this…And…" Her cheeks blushed dark cherry red as she pointed at his bare exposed torso. Takeshi sweat dropped and covered his body with his blanket. "Ahaha… I'm sorry, I sleep like this…Most boys do for that matter…" He noticed that the three of the buttons of her Pajamas were unbuttoned, exposing her smooth stomach, He bent down and started buttoning them; The brunette blushed darker

'…_After that trauma…I…I started being scared of boys but…Why am I not flinching when Takeshi's this close? Couldn't be that I…'_

"GOOD MORNING TAK-" Tsuyoshi Yamamoto's shouts of 'Good morning' was cut off by the scene he saw. There, Takeshi looked as if he was going to remove the girl's clothes and the brunette's hair looked as if something wild happened last night. He twitched.

"TAKESHI!"

* * *

><p>"…Well, that was a traumatizing experience…" Takeshi muttered as he walked towards school, along side the brunette. She chuckled.<p>

"its so nice of Hibari to let me have a scholarship despite of my…Failures in Academics…" she muttered. The male smiled at her.

"Don't let that get to you, I got so may failures that I couldn't count them all!" Takeshi said "If you maintain a healthy positive attitude then, I'm sure it'll work out eventually"

The brunette nodded. She now wore the official 2nd-year uniform of Namimori Middle school. Finally, she was able to attend the same school as he is. His gaze fixed on her.

"_Don't FAIL me"_

Like hell he wouldn't

Suddenly a foot smacked the back of the brunette's head, making her land on the hard concrete ground. She winced in pain as she glanced at the person who did that; She paled. There stood, the 10-year old kid, Reborn.

"It's so rude of you to think Hibari filed and enrolled you to Namimori Middle School –For your information, it was me who has to go in the middle of the night to visit the injured prefect to convince him to give you scholarship at Namimori School. You should be thanking me, Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn said as he smacked her again.

"I'm sorry!" the brunette shouted, as Takeshi laughed while helping her stand up

"Now, go, before the Disciplinary Committee kills you both for being late!" Reborn said

The male grabs the female's wrist and dashes out of the child's view. Reborn smiles

"You can come out now" He called out as a 10-year old child that has a striking resemblance to Hibari, who also has a hanging pacifier around his neck, appeared out of the tree branch. "Long time no see, Fong"

The Chinese bowed "You too Reborn," He glanced at the yellow pacifier that was chained around his neck "You also receive the Arcobaleno curse,"

Reborn nodded "Yes… And I don't want to talk about her…"

"Why?" The Chinese smiled. Suddenly, the chameleon on his hat turned to a pistol and the hitman pointed it to the Martial arts expert "Because you stole _her _from me,"

"No need to be harsh, Reborn." The Chinese sweat dropped "What happened to the so-called 'Exile of the Vongola'? "

"Fine. Nothing that needed your concern"

"Hm…I see, I've been observing Namimori, only to found out that the Millfeore assassins stopped searching for her"

The hitman lowered his pistol

"…After Takeshi Yamamoto found Tsunayoushi Sawada on the alley way near the school, no assassins dared to touch her since. I've concluded that Byakuran stopped toying with her **for a while,** or these assassins focused on killing her guardians before taking her to the Millfeore Boss"

"This is a serious problem…" Reborn muttered. The Pistol turned back into the Chameleon and climbed on its master hand

"Not only that, The Giglio Nero representative went missing"

Reborn's eyes widened

"The sudden 'judgment' of the Vendice to us Arcobalenos; Tsunayoushi Sawada's predicament of exile, and Luce's disappearance maybe connected to Byakuran's evil scheme. If we arcobaleno's, or the Vongola, wont do anything about this soon, then, Byakuran's plans might succeed,"

"And you're telling me, why?"

"Because the life of Tsunayoushi Sawada is in your hands now; Luce said that these things would happen after some few years. But, she didn't clarify what these things are. I'm telling you now to warn about the up-coming future –I never did trust that Byakuran guy anyhow"

"What are you going to do now, Fong?"

"Find the arcobalenos and warn them, or, try and find Luce. I don't know about you, but Luce's condition is more important than this silly old Mafia game," The Chinese answered, sternly "Goodbye Reborn," The Chinese bowed before he dashed away –Fast and swift like the breeze that blew on the hitman. Reborn frowned.

* * *

><p><em><strong>8:10 am<strong>_

"Class, an urgent reassemble was made, and some of the students of the class was transferred due to Hibari's orders" The teacher shivered as he mentioned the prefects "But, a new student was enrolled and will be joining your class, Come and meet your class"

A small brunette appeared. Shyly appearing before the class, some of the boys blushed –Including Takeshi Yamamoto while the girls pouted and tried to look more beautiful to the boys.

"M-My name is T-tsunatsu! It's nice to meet you!" she stuttered.

"Ano…What's your last name, Ms. Tsunatsu?"

"Huh?" The brunette said, nervously…"A….It's…It's…"

"Oh, you're a distant relative of Hibari Kyouya?" the teacher said as he read the files about Tsunatsu on his desk "I see…You must be very important to him…" the Teacher said nervously as the brunette glanced at her file

_**Anyone who does anything stupid or irresponsible to her will suffer Five months of detention and torture from the Disciplinary Committee. Those students will be listed to my most wanted list, and after I've healed, I will bite them to death. **_

_**P.S: Faculty and Staff, and also the members of the Disciplinary Committee are included.**_

_**-Hibari Kyouya**_

Tsuna sweat dropped.

Somewhere, armed men wearing a formal tuxedo –designed of the stripe patterns of the Trad 6 Family, prepared and loaded their guns as they wore their trade mark sun glasses.

"Boys…It's time to kill the Exile of the Vongola…"

* * *

><p><strong>Reborn. Luce. Fon: <strong>Yay! It's done! :D I need at least 5 votes to continue the story! K! Thank you for your votes

1827:11

R27: 6

8027: 5

All27:3

G27: 3

6927: 1

Keep voting people!


	7. Chapter 7: Assassination Mission Part 2

**Reborn. Luce .Fon: **Hey! Thank you for your reviews and votes people! :D

Ohohoho~! Someone makes a cameo appearance. I love cameo appearances.

If you're starting to get confused or if you can't understand the story because of the grammatical errors in the story, please notify me (I'm just only 12 k!)

K, story start!

* * *

><p>"It's so nice that finally our families are meeting peacefully like this, ne~" The white-haired boss said as he scooped a piece of tart and put it inside his mouth<p>

"Let's just cut to the chase Byakuran" the golden-haired Mafia boss said sternly, refusing to touch his food.

The room was dim-lighted; a soft classic music playing at the background. They were the only one's inside the dim-lighted part of the restaurant, since; this room is for…'_special' _customers only. A large crystal chandelier hung –The walls were painted burgundy, having gold decors and patterns. The floor was made out of sturdy wood, varnished; and the flag emblems of known families that visited the restaurant hung on the ceiling.

"You're so serious! You need to relax!~" Byakuran smiled "Aren't you happy that we're classified as special customers?"

"…Not likely"

"You really need to loosen up! ne~!"

"Don't joke around Byakuran, this isn't the time for it"

After finishing the whole tart, Byakuran took a sip of wine, frowning as he faced the Vongola Decimo "You know, You're trusty Sun Arcobaleno Hitman, Reborn, won't like the news that I just discovered –neither do you, for this matter"

Giotto's blue eyes glinted in pure seriousness and discomfort. Byakuran's lilac eyes glinted with danger. The music stopped playing.

"The Sky arcobaleno…" Byakuran began to speak "Has passed away…"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 7<span>:**** Assassination Mission Part 2 **

"…I see…" The ten-year old hitman spoke to a butterfly as it touched his finger. He smirked the butterfly kept telling him more interesting information about its observation in Namimori Middle School. The Arcobaleno glanced at the school as he stood on a wooden utility pole. He whispered thank you to it as it flew away, heading towards Namimori Middle School. "This will be your first test, Yamamoto Takeshi"

"Hey Kid! Get down from there! You might hurt yourself!" A 15-year brunette shouted as she tried to fix her hair in a ponytail fashion. "Hahi! It's my bad hair day!"

_**~x~**_

_**12: 01 pm**_

"Takeshi! I-I love you! Can you please get out with me?"

"Yamamoto-kun! You're hereby arrested for being so damn hot!"

"Takeshi-sama! Can I eat with you?"

"Yama-san! Go out with me!"

The baseball star sweat dropped as hundreds of girls (from his class and from the other sections) flooded and crowded him terribly that, some of his classmates had trouble fighting the huge torrents of girls flooding in the small room, while some were already stomped by the stampede of fangirls. They kept shouting his name all over again –Takeshi just wished they would just stop! This wasn't a concert!

"Oh shit! Takeshi I'm drowning!" His classmate (who was also the one who fetched him to get his bat) slowly sunk to floor as girls form class 2-A pushed him to sink. He was already pale and lacking of oxygen. Takeshi smiled awkwardly.

"Yamamoto-san!" The class president shouted as he waved his arms while standing at the teacher's table "Be sure to get rid of these rabid, ugly, and uncontrollable fangirls before you leave!"

The dangerous eyes of the female population glinted as they faced the class president. Their sharp nails glinted as the class presidents screamed and dashed away from the rabid fangirls who chased him, leaving clouds of dust and litters. Takeshi sighed in relief. He felt so sorry and guilty for those who were stomped by those girls.

"That was some wild girls!" The brunette said as opened the broom and dustpan closet, where she was apparently hiding (Takeshi always wonders why she fits in such a tight space!) "I think I almost died out of shock!"

The boy smiled at the brunette. "Well, let's go! I'm sure the cafeteria will be crowded sooner or later!" Takeshi said, pulling her wrist. The brunette glanced at the unconscious boys lying at the floor

"B-But! What about them?" Tsuna asked.

"The class president told me, that before I leave, I have to get rid of the fangirls, and since, they're gone, we can go have lunch!"

"But-"

"The president never said to send the unconscious to the clinic!"

"?"

* * *

><p>Sweat and grime (possibly blood) stained the white tiled floor of the cafeteria. Hundreds of students crowded at the only stand of the canteen –The Fujiwara Bakeshop. The stink of sweat and saliva filled the entire canteen, making the brunette pale. The slim students couldn't join the crowd since, the fat one's keep rushing in and flattening the other students that their blubber will flatten. Just imagine the roaring fatness and sweat of the students in the cafeteria! And much worse –The lady selling at the stand is sweating like a pig.<p>

"…Ano…" The brunette whispered "…The floor is slippery…"

"I know! My classmate almost broke his leg as he tried to sneak at the crowd –He slipped as he ran!" Takeshi laughed

"I-Is that sweat?" The brunette shouted, bewildered. The male nodded

"Yup. 50% sweat and 50% saliva"

"…I think I won't make it!"

"Almost everyone does! Don't worry; I can get you some bread!"

"But…"

"I can make it! Wait for me at the rooftop –No one goes there since, Hibari always naps there! Now go on, before you faint!"

"A-Alright…"

* * *

><p>"…Are you ready, rookie?" The 30-year old, bald, dark-skinned; curly-eyebrow styled man asked as he cocked his gun. He glanced at the 15-year old silver-haired '<em>half-breed' <em>who wasn't wielding a gun, a blade, or any possible armor that can protect him. His eye twitched. Didn't he know that they were dealing with a sensitive little girl connected to the highly-respected Vongola Decimo and strongest Sun arcobaleno?

"What the hell are you doing rookie? You can't go into battle wielding nothing but yourself! Didn't you know that were in a very dangerous position here rooki-" A stick of dynamite was swiftly thrown into his mouth before he could even finish the whole sentence. The other hitman were bewildered by his actions and pointed their guns at him. He merely sighs.

"I have 201 sticks of dynamite hidden inside my body; I have enough supply of ammo to kill that 'exiled'! And I'm wearing 200 pound armor inside my body, so, nothing, even bullets, can penetrate my body –Don't underestimate me" The silver-haired bomber threatened. He pulled the stick of dynamite out of the bald man's mouth

"Alright, alright rookie, calm down! Don't kill your comrades" the dark-skinned hitman said "Okay, Here's the plan: Team Alpha will investigate and observe every students inside the school using the security cameras located at the corridors, Team Bravo will search for the records of the Exile Tsunayoushi Sawada inside the Disciplinary Committee office; while Team Charlie will raid into one of the 2nd-year classrooms of the school and find some clues about her, while you, rookie, will alert us if any intruders from different families come to do the same thing as well" He gave him a high-powered binocular "Use this to find foes –Don't use it for personal gain, understood?"

Everyone nodded. The so-called rookie sighed

"Oi." He called, taking a cigarette from his pocket and lit the end using a lighter "If the plan comes to a success, then, I will be classified as a member of the Trad 6 family, am I correct?"

The dark-skinned hitman nodded "Just don't tell Boss about it. He doesn't know what were doing at the moment –Okay, let the plan commence!"

The hitman assembled into their respective groups and disappeared as they came down of the rooftop. The rookie sighed as he stared at the yards of the school, using the high-powered binoculars, searching for the so-called 'Exiled'.

After minutes of looking through trees (and perhaps under the female's skirts), the door that led to the stair case creaked opened, as a student entered the base of the Trad 6 hitmen. He suddenly felt the wind blew stronger on them.

"Ara…There's someone here…" she spoke in a soft sweet voice. The rookie sighed as he faced the student –He couldn't hurt innocent girls, he was a hitman, and every Mafia member knows that– His olive green orbs widened. I-It couldn't be!

There stood before him, was none other than the Vongola's exiled: Tsunayoushi Sawada

"A-Ano…Why are you staring at me like that?"

* * *

><p>"Looks like you're awake, Brother" The 10-year old Chinese sat on the window pane as he looked at his little Japanese brother confined in the hospital –Giving him a very scary death glare.<p>

"Don't call me '_Brother'_ –I see that you're in your arcobaleno form now; Its been some months since I've saw you like that…Small and helpless." The skylark said. He seemed to move much faster with ease now.

"Don't judge people like that, Hibari" Fong said "After all, I'm still older than you..." he sighed "It seems that Viper's illusions have worn off, I suppose I have to deal with these arcobaleno duties now…"

"You should be honored that you're one of the World's Strongest 'I Prescelti Sette' –If I could battle you right now, then, I might claim your title"

"Stop your foolishness brother –Tell me, brother, how would react if I tell you that Namimori Middle School has visitors?" Fong smiled

"What kind of visitors?" Hibari's faced looked grim and deadly

"Visitors from other different families that are here in Japan to kill you** beloved** Tsunayoushi Sawada…"

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY TRYING TO PROVE"**

Fong chuckles at his little brother's furry "…They are trying to prove to the Decimo that the Trad 6 family is a rightful allied organization to the Vongola…They're going to bring Tsunayoushi's head to him,"

And with that statement, Hibari fled and escaped using the window of his room.

* * *

><p>"Ah…I made it…" Takeshi sighed in relief as he held packages of bread in his arms. "…I hope this is enough to feed us both…" He smiles at the thought of eating sweetly together at rooftop…Like some-sort of couples he sees in T.V. He blushes.<p>

Suddenly, a squirt of water and a kick snapped him back to reality as he fell on the ground. He groaned in pain as the child –Reborn, appeared once again; having that confident smirk as he held a mysterious platinum bat in his hands. He pointed the steel bat to him. "Takeshi Yamamoto…Today is your lucky day!" The child exclaimed. The baseball star glared at him.

"You can prove how desperate you are to save Tsunayoushi Sawada from harm!"

"H-Harm?" Takeshi asked. His expression changed into a determined and serious one.

"_You're princess is in trouble. Go defeat the orcs inside the castle before they kill the princess!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Reborn. Luce .Fon: <strong>Hoped you liked this chapter! Oh, and somehow, I'm going to start another story, so please expect slow updates. Thank you for all of your reviews and votes people! :3 Once again, I need at least 5 reviews to keep updating!

1827:14

8027: 7

R27: 6

All27:3

G27: 3

5927: 1

6927: 1

X27:1

Keep voting people!


	8. Chapter 8

Dear readers,

As you may have noticed, I'm not updating for two years now.

I'm sorry but I am putting these stories in permanent hiatus. I just read them and laughed at how underdeveloped the plot is. But, I'm not putting them on permanent hiatus because I disliked the plots. I actually enjoyed writing them and maybe, in the account I've moved to, I may rewrite them. But, that's just a probability because I stopped venturing into the Hetalia and KHR fandom since I'm hooked into the Kuroko no Basuke fandom.

I'm sorry for being a lousy writer and kept you waiting for so long.


End file.
